Crimson Femme Fatale and the Marine
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: A story on how Jibbs first met and all that followed.
1. Chapter 1

** When They First Met**

**_"Where were we?"  
"Some assignment in Paris."  
"Decker's on point. I want you in on it. Ever work with Jenny Shepard?"_**

* * *

**Late Spring/ Early Summer 1999**

**"So when do I meet this Shepard?" Gibbs asked.  
"Soon. She's finishing up at FLETC and then she has a short stint at the DC office before they send her out here."  
"She?"  
"Don't judge before you look at her personnel file."  
Gibbs took the file from Riley and left.  
As Gibbs was walking down the hallway he took a peek in to Shepard's personnel file.  
_She's a rookie. Riley is giving me a rookie to work with on Decker's op. Great. She is a redhead though._  
Gibbs was truly intrigued by his soon to be partner.  
He wanted to see how she could handle herself in the field and in a career that was a male dominated field.  
Gibbs' next thought was what Franks would say to all of this.  
Now just came the waiting game for this Shepard woman to show up in in San Diego.  
Gibbs was a bit impatient.  
Shepard was going to find that out soon enough.  
A week or so later the time had finally arrived.  
Shepard was walking down to meet Gibbs in the San Diego field office for the first time.  
"Gibbs; I'd like you to meet your new partner, Special Agent Jennifer Shepard."  
"Agent Gibbs, it's nice to meet you." Jenny said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their First Case Together**

** Gibbs and Shepard got their first case shortly after they first met. A Marine had popped a few too many pills and pulled the trigger after point the gun barrel to his head. It was clear that both Gibbs and Shepard were trying to get a feel for how the other operated. So there was the classic awkwardness between the two of them. Even the car ride was a bit awkward.**

** "So how long have you been an Agent?"**

** Gibbs didn't say a word.**

** "Are you going to answer or are we going sit in silence until we get to the crime scene?"**

_**She's got tenacity, I'll give her that much.**_

_** Riley told me Gibbs was going to be hard to work with but I thought he was kidding. Gibbs is unbearable.**_

**"Well are you going to answer me or what; Agent Gibbs?"**

_**Can't she see that I don't want to talk? How long is it going to take her to get the hint?**_

**"It would be better for you if you answered my question."**

** "Was that a threat, Agent Shepard?"**

** "What do you think, Agent Gibbs?"**

** "Seven years."**

** "Now was that so hard?"**

** Once again Gibbs didn't say a word. The drive to the crime scene continued in silence. **

_**This constant silence from him is going to get as old as he is fast.**_

_** Now she's quiet. Hopefully she stays like that or this partneship isn't going to work.**_

**As the drive continued on both of them wondered what ever possessed Riley to pair them up like this. They were complete opposites in more than one way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rookie and the Veteran on the Scene**

** At the crime scene Gibbs and Shepard were going through the motions as they waited for the local coroner to arrive the scene. More like Gibbs was going through the motions while Shepard observed since Gibbs took her gun from her before they left the office. **

_**This is oh so much fun just standing here watching him work. Now I see why he took my gun from me.**_

_** Damn; can't she keep still?**_

**"Is coroner on his way or what?" Shepard asked impatiently.**

_**Great she is impatient too. I'm going to kill Riley for this.**_

**"Yes, the coroner is en route."**

** Shepard started pacing behind Gibbs. The pacing was getting on Gibbs' nerves.**

** "Why don't you go take the witnesses' statements?"**

** "Fine."**

** Shepard then departed from Gibbs' side to get the witnesses' statements.**

** Shortly after that the coroner from the San Diego office arrived with his assistant on his six.**

** "So who do we have here?" the corner asked.**

** "Petty Officer Ryan Helix. Just place the body in the bag and send him on his way to Dr. Mallard at the Navy Yard in D.C." Gibbs instructed.**

** "Yes, sir. Who's that over there?" the coroner asked when he noticed Shepard with the witnesses.**

** "My new partner."**

** "Oh she's quite beautiful."**

** Gibbs glared at the coroner.**

** "Okay, I'll take care of the body."**

** Gibbs stepped away and called Dr. Mallard to let him know he should expect the Petty Officer's body.**

** "Duck, there's a body on its way to you."**

** "Okay, thank you for giving me the head's up; Jethro."**

** "Agent Shepard and I will follow the body back to the Navy Yard. We will work on the case before we depart for Decker's op overseas."**

** "See you soon then."**

** Gibbs could tell that the good Doctor was curious about Shepard. He'd have to wait though.**

** "Wrap it up; Shepard, we're following the Petty Officer back to the Navy Yard and we'll work the case from the home office before we leave for Agent Decker's op." Gibbs stated.**

** Before long Gibbs and Shepard were sitting in canvas seats on a cargo plane with the Petty Officer's body that was head for Dulles. Gibbs was comfortable on the flight to D.C. due to his time with the Corps. Shepard on the other hand wasn't and couldn't wait for the cargo plane to land at Dulles in five hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rookie's First Investigation**

** She had only been Gibbs' partner for a day or so by the time they had landed in Washington, D.C. and she already wanted to quit. **

_**He's such a pain in the ass. How can anyone deal with him? Now I know why his last wife divorced him.**_

__**Gibbs had gone up to Morrow's office to brief him on the case he and Shepard brought back with them from San Diego. **

** Shepard was glad to have some peace.**

** While Gibbs was up with Morrow briefing him; Morrow was also planning on filling Gibbs in on the op overseas that Decker was in charge of.**

** "What do you got, Shepard" Gibbs asked as he came down the squad room stairs.**

_**Great…..He's back.**_

__**"What do you have, Shepard?"**

_**Was that a bit of agitation in his voice?**_

__**Within the intervening hours Shepard had learned that it was easy to push Gibbs' buttons and now she was learning just what buttons to push.**

_**Why the hell isn't she answering me?**_

_** What is he thinking about?**_

__**"What do you have, Shepard?" Gibbs asked one last time.**

_**Should I answer the petulant child or keep ignoring him?**_

_** God dammit; answer already woman!**_

__**Shepard could see the vein starting to pulse in Gibbs' forehead; so Shepard decided it was best for Gibbs and her to answer **

** Shepard filled Gibbs in on what she had come up with while he was with Morrow.**

** "We're leaving for France in the morning. So write your after action report and whatever else then send it up to Morrow."**

** "When are we leaving for France, Gibbs?"**

** "Early."**

** "Vague much, Gibbs?"**

** Gibbs just glared at Shepard in the tried and true stare that he was perfecting.**

** Shepard returned to her work.**

** Shortly after they had their reports turned in to Morrow; the duo departed from the agency. **

** Despite her reassurances; Shepard was escorted out to her car by Gibbs.**

_**Guess chivalry isn't dead.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**French Time**

** Hours away from landing at the Charles de Gaulle airport and the agents were a bit restless. One of the two agents was more restless than the others had been.**

_**And he had an issue with me not sitting still the other day. He's worse than a five year old who has had too much sugar.**_

__**"So what is the game plan once we touch down in France?"**

** "We meet Decker and then get settle in the base he secured for us…"**

_**What's with the tone Gibbs?**_

_** She such a rookie. **_

__**"Okay, I was just checking. This is my first op."**

_**Having a rookie agent is such a pain in the ass.**_

__**At that point it seemed that Shepard was able to tell what Gibbs was thinking.**

** Shepard got within a mere few inches of Gibbs before she said a word.**

** "It maybe a pain in the ass to have a rookie around; but unlike the other rookies you know or have worked with, I learn fast."**

** A smile came to Gibbs' face as Shepard return to sitting normal in her seat.**

** The flight continued on, in silence of course.**

_**Knew that would wipe the tone out of his voice in a heart beat.**_

_** Fast learner; huh? So we'll see how much of a fast learner you are Shepard.**_

__**Eventually they landed at Charles de Gaulle airport and de-planned shortly after the plane hit the tarmac.**

** Once they had claimed the gear they had to put on the back of the plane; they headed to meet Decker.**

_**Hope this Decker guy isn't anything like Gibbs. Two of the same person would beyond a pain in the ass.**_

__**"Decker." Gibbs said once they reached Decker.**

** "Good to see you; Gibbs, it's been too long."**

** Gibbs nodded.**

_**So he has a functional mute side, great now I have another side of him to contend with.**_

__**"Who's this?"**

** "Special Agent Jennifer Shepard; fresh out of FLETC."**

** "Good to meet you; Shepard. The name is William Decker."**

** "Nice to meet you too."**

** With that out of the way just before Gibbs got impatient; Decker briefed them on the case and whatever else they needed to know. Before they left to go the base Decker set up for them; Decker told them that they had to come up with covers just in case they were need for the op.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Move to Marseilles**

** August 1999**

**Gibbs and Shepard were photographing everyone who boarded the Lebanese trawler before they were green lighted to pursue their intended marks.**

_**I'm bored out of my mind here on this damn stakeout. How can he just sit here and be completely relaxed.**_

_**We're back to antsy mode, Shepard really?**_

**After a whole twenty-four hours of watching and photographing everyone; Gibbs knew he had to do something.**

**It had been quite clear to everyone around them that both Gibbs and Shepard were attracted to each other. Everyone saw the song and dance they had going on with each other since the day that Riley introduced them.**

**In the heat of the summer French night the combination of being in between relationships and the desire for his colleague before him made Gibbs go for the impossible goal ahead of him.**

**Gibbs went in for the kiss.**

**Shepard was completely taken aback.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" a stunned Shepard questioned when she came back to her senses in the here and now.**

**She was never kissed like this before by any other guy she had been involved with in the past.**

**It was euphoric for her.**

_**What the hell is wrong with his ex-wives to leave him after being kissed by him like that?**_

**He kissed her again just to get a response from her.**

**The kisses escalated into more.**

**And more…**

**Before long the whole point behind them being in Marseilles was out of the window. **

**Now they were on the only bed in the entire loft that Decker had acquired for them.**

**Soon after the clothes fell away the sweat came to both of their bodies as the passion and heat ignited them more than ever. **

**Nothing but the white sheet entangled the duo now as a breeze came through the open window.**

**There was a memory being made without a doubt between Shepard and Gibbs.**

**When the early morning hours came around Gibbs laid wide awake in the bed while Shepard slept the hours away nestled in him**

"**What am I going to do with you now; Jen?"**

_**Jen, I like that better. That's what I'm calling you now. Enough is enough with this whole last name bit. Jen is my nickname for you, my way of shortening your name down. And no one else with call you Jen but me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

**It was the morning after for Gibbs and Shepard.**

** They both clearly had last night on their minds still.**

** Decker was giving them a day off from the op so they could get acclimated to the city around them.**

** They lay in bed barely saying a word to each.**

_**I can't believe that I just slept with my boss. What the hell is wrong with me?**_

_** That was good last night. We'll have to do that again soon.**_

_** I shouldn't be asking myself this since he's my boss; but where the hell does this fucking leave us? Do we have to tell Morrow? Do we have to tell human resources when we get back to D.C. whenever that maybe? Ugh this is so aggravating. Why the hell did he do that last night?**_

__**Shepard turned over in the bed so her back was to Gibbs.**

_**She clearly hasn't come to terms with last night. Her mind is restless.**_

__**Gibbs reached out and placed a hand on Shepard's arm to comfort her restless mind.**

** "Don't not now."**

** "I need you to relax; Jen."**

** "When did you decide to start calling me that?"**

** "Last night."**

_**Now he's calling me by my name. Thought I was Shepard to him and not Jen.**_

__**"Relax so we can take advantage of the day off we have."**

** Shepard got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her.**

_**He wants me to relax, easier said than done; Jethro.**_

__**With the sheet wrapped around her; Shepard went to change into clothes.**

_**Damn she's even a tease when she's walking away.**_

_** He's watching me walk away. Of course he is. What else would he do? Damn those cobalt eyes of his; those eyes are what did me in.**_

__**Once Shepard had gained her composure back and they were both dressed; they had gone out to see what the city held for them.**

** Hours later at a street market stand; Shepard let her guard down once again as she allowed herself to get close to Gibbs to the point where her chin rested on his shoulder while he looked to the ground as he listened to what she was whispering into his ear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Romantic Dinner**

** "Would you like to go to dinner?" Gibbs asked.**

_**Did he just ask me out to dinner? What the hell happened to being professional on the job? Okay, okay, that went out the window the other night but still. Doesn't dinner precede sex? In most instances it does….**_

**"Well Jenny?"**

_**Now he's calling me Jenny on top of Jen and Shepard. Make up your mind dammit!**_

_** Why must she do this? Can't she tell that it pisses me off to no extent?**_

**"Shepard!"**

** Gibbs had put the use of Shepard's last name on reserve for moments like these when she didn't answer him or when was upset with her.**

** Shepard knew that her name now a reprimand.**

** "Sure; I'll go to dinner with you, Jethro."**

** Shepard purposefully switched to calling Gibbs by one his two names just as he had switched with her name; but she emphasized his a bit more in a way that she knew would make him absolutely crazy when it came to her.**

_**Seductress now huh, Jen? Better yet femme fatale.**_

**With that Shepard and Gibbs went to change. **

** Gibbs basically stayed with his normal attire, the same attire that Shepard had become accustomed to seeing him at this point in their relationship co-workers and whatever the hell they were in the other relationship they had embarked on the other night. The second relationship Gibbs and Shepard were in was still debate when came to what it was exactly.**

** Shepard on the other hand had decided to go a bit further with what she was going to wear to dinner since this was their first dinner together as whatever they were.**

_**Damn Shepard; if looks could kill, you would have me six feet under right now.**_

**As the smile of pure pleasure and enjoyment came across Gibbs' face; Shepard finally learned how to speak **_**Gibbs **_**as her subconscious had coined it at that moment.**

** "Well are we going or are you just going to stand there staring at me; Jethro?"**

_**Stand here and stare at you.**_

**"Let's go."**

** With that Gibbs held the door open for Shepard and they were on their way to dinner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Italian Romance**

** Shepard and Gibbs were now in Italy per Decker's instructions.**

** They were to make a base in Positano before they went to Serbia to follow their targets.**

** Shepard was use to Marseilles and Paris at this point. **

** Add that to years of being uprooted as a child due to her father being in the military being uprooted her adult life was something she could do without. **

** But with her chosen career of being a federal agent didn't help the cause any.**

** Gibbs and Shepard were in bed when the Italian sun came in through the bedroom window.**

** Gibbs was the first one who woke up due to the sun coming in.**

_**Damn she looks like an angel when she sleeps.**_

__**A smile came to Shepard's face.**

** Even on a subconscious state she was able to sense what Gibbs was thinking.**

** Shepard began to stir.**

** Once she got her bearings Shepard turned to Gibbs.**

** "An angel; huh?**

** "How did you?"**

** "I taught myself how to speak **_**Gibbs**_**; Jethro."**

** Some time later; Jethro was getting out of bed to make some breakfast for the two of them.**

_**Damn he's fine.**_

__**"If you want to take a few extra minutes of sleep while I get breakfast ready for us then go ahead. I'll wake you when it's ready. We did have a long night last night."**

_**He's too good for me. **_

** "Thank – you."**

** Shortly after Gibbs was out of sight; Shepard fell asleep.**

** Gibbs started to cook breakfast just Shepard closed those emerald eyes of hers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Serbian Farmhouse**

** Gibbs and Shepard had made their way to Serbia.**

** Positano was an adventure to say the least.**

** Gibbs was still sort of nursing his injury when they were given their next day off. **

** "Why don't we take a walk?"**

** "You're nursing an injury; Jethro. You can barely walk half of the time."**

** "There is something else we could do, Jen…"**

_**That's just what I need, let alone what you need right now; Jethro.**_

_** Hasn't she learned by now that I can't sit still, that it's not in my nature?**_

**"Choose your poison; Jen."**

_**Easier said than done, Jethro; easier said than done.**_

_** So now she's indecisive to boot.**_

**"Well Jen, what is it going to be?"**

_**Sex or a walk?**_

_** Answer already!**_

_** Sex or a walk?**_

**Gibbs tried to patiently wait for Shepard's answer.**

_**Sex.**_

**"Let's go for a walk." Shepard finally answered.**

** With that she helped Gibbs up and they went on their walk.**

** An hour or so they came upon this old, abandon farmhouse.**

** "I want to take a picture of you in front of the farmhouse."**

** "This is ridiculous; Jethro."**

** "Just go over there, Probie."**

_**Great another name.**_

**Shepard begrudgingly went over to where Gibbs had directed her to go for the picture.**

** Within seconds Gibbs took the picture.**


	11. Chapter 11

**London's End**

** Just before Gibbs and Shepard went to London after a brief stint in the Czech Republic.**

** Shepard had recuperated from taking a bullet to the thigh when they were in the Czech Republic.**

_**She's antsy again. **_

_** What am I going to do?**_

**While they were in transit from the Czech Republic to London; Shepard received a call from Morrow via Decker.**

** With their stint in Europe just about over and their marks taken care of; Morrow had another job in the line for her.**

** This job offer was with the Israeli Mossad which meant that if Shepard accepted this offer she would go to Israel instead of back to DC with Gibbs like they had planned.**

** But from the get go Shepard had her five point plan set.**

** Although all this time with Gibbs had put the five point plan on the back burner until now.**

** Gibbs had no idea what was bothering Shepard.**

_**What's bothering her?**_

_** What am I going to do? I promised Jethro we'd go back to DC together and things go further with us then.**_

_** I hate it when she's like this.**_

_** This job with Mossad is a great opportunity; I'd be a fool to pass it up.**_

_** What's eating you up; Jen?**_

_** I'd be even more of a fool to let Jethro go just to pursue my plan just so that I can end up in the Director's office at some point.**_

_** Relax that mind of yours, Jen.**_

_** Israel or DC? Mossad or Gibbs?**_

**While Gibbs and Shepard went about enjoying their last day in London; Shepard still had the inner battle going on in her mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Decision Made**

** Just before they had left London; Gibbs had bought Shepard a white jacket she had been admiring for the longest time.**

_**I love the jacket and all but he's just making this harder for the both of us.**_

**The entire flight from London to DC was half over and Shepard was still trying to figure out how she was going to tell Gibbs about the job with Mossad and the decision she had made.**

_**This is going to be hard to tell him. **_

_** Everything has been so good between us.**_

_** He'll never forgive me. **_

_** What is going on in that head of hers?**_

**Gibbs and Shepard were flying back to DC on a private jet.**

** At that moment while Shepard was fidgeting in her seat, she decided how she was going to tell Gibbs about the job offer she had from Morrow.**

** Sometime later Gibbs and Shepard had landed.**

** Gibbs had pulled their belongings from the overhead compartment and he was getting his things together just as Shepard was getting her things together.**

_**It's now or never; Shepard.**_

_** I would've thought she be calmer when we landed.**_

_** I really don't want to do this to him.**_

**Gibbs was still wondering what was bothering Shepard.**

_**It can't be anything with the op. Everything between us seems to be fine. What the hell is bothering her?**_

_** Come on Shepard; pull yourself together. It's now or never.**_

**With that Shepard said goodbye to Gibbs in the only way she was able to think of.**

** While Gibbs wasn't looking; Shepard took the white jacket Gibbs had bought her and left it on one of the seats then she exited the plane in the same fluid motion.**

** When Gibbs looked up from what he was doing all he saw was the white jacket resting on the seat.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Opposite Sides**

** Now they were on opposite sides of the world.**

** Gibbs in Washington DC.**

** Shepard in Tel Aviv.**

** Gibbs was back working at NCIS.**

** Shepard was now working with the Israeli Mossad.**

_**He hates me; that's why he hasn't called me since we landed in D.C.**_

_** Can't believe she choose the job over us.**_

**After essentially being dumped by Shepard; Gibbs went back to Stephanie.**

** Shepard had gotten word while in Tel Aviv in between missions with the Mossad that Gibbs was engaged for a third time.**

** Her informant from back home also said that once Gibbs had remarried he and his new wife were planning on living in Moscow.**

_**Well at least he's moving on.**_

**At this point now life could move on for the two of them.**

** Although on some level they both want life to move on with the other in their life just as they had planned before they came back from the op in Europe.**

** Shepard then moved to a nearby window.**

** Gibbs was still on her mind and probably never would leave her mind.**

_**You may have Moscow with your bride to be; Jethro. But we'll always have Paris.**_

**For the next few days and even the next few weeks; Gibbs eventually got himself to forget about the one who got away. **

** He married Stephanie and they moved to Moscow.**

** Gibbs was able to transfer to the field office in Moscow.**

** At this point Jennifer Shepard was nothing but a memory.**

** A former partner.**

** A colleague.**

** Shepard was nothing more than a former partner and a colleague to Gibbs now.**

** But it wasn't that easy for Shepard to say the same about Gibbs.**


	14. Chapter 14

**D.C. and Cairo**

** May – September 2003**

** Still on separate continents the lives of Shepard and Gibbs had changed once again while they moved on.**

** On some level Shepard was also a bit gleeful when she learned that Gibbs' marriage to Stephanie ended in the same way that his previous two had.**

_**I had a feeling that wouldn't last for long; Moscow is hard to live in with anyone.**_

** It had been about two years since the U.S. had been attacked by terrorist.**

** Shepard had seen all the news coverage while working with the Mossad.**

** Her first thought when she heard of the Pentagon being hit was Gibbs.**

** It was clear that she still cared for him even though they hadn't been **_**them **_**for four years at this point in time.**

** When she had learned that Gibbs was fine a sigh of relief came to her restless mind.**

_**Thank god he's safe. At least the team of agents working with him now will keep him safe just as he will keep them safe.**_

__**Gibbs worked on cases in D.C. with three young agents; a former Baltimore cop, a former Secret Service agent and a recent FLETC/MIT graduate at his side to work on the cases.**

** Shepard started to work on Anti – Terrorist ops with a Mossad Officer that was the daughter of Mossad's Deputy Director.**

** A number of days later; Shepard's life was at risk while she and her new partner were in Cairo.**

** Thankfully her new partner saved Shepard's life.**

_**I owe David my life. **_

__**Work and life continued on in both places for Shepard and Gibbs after that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Post Tragedy Reunion**

** Sometime in 2005**

** Gibbs was in the Evidence Garage with the Forensic Specialist/Ballistics Expert and the now reigning Junior Agent on his team.**

** Sciuto and McGee had just gone over their findings from the fire fight with Gibbs.**

** The elevator binged and the doors opened to allow Gibbs' Senior field agent; DiNozzo to step off the elevator.**

** Ari Haswari; the man, Gibbs believed was responsible for the death of one his agents and the one who Gibbs believed had recently tried to kill Sciuto in her own lab had left bullet casing in Anacostia Park was still on the lamb.**

** DiNozzo had just told Gibbs that Ari's bullet casings had been found and was baiting Gibbs at the moment.**

** Gibbs fell for the bait as he stepped into the elevator.**

** "Director wants to see you up in MTAC."**

** Gibbs went up to see Morrow in MTAC while DiNozzo, Sciuto and McGee talked for a bit longer.**

** Morrow was advising Gibbs to be careful when it came to bring Ari in.**

** "I won't be bringing him in."**

** "Anyway, you're not my problem anymore; Jethro."**

** "You firing me, sir?"**

** "I have been offered a deputy director's position at Homeland Security."**

** "You'd leave NCIS, sir?"**

** "The agency could use some younger blood."**

** "Well, who would be replacing you, sir?"**

** "Not me!"**

** "No…. As much as much as I like you, Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head. He's your problem now, Director." **

_**It's now or never; its time to man up, Shepard.**_

"**Hello, Jethro."**

"**Should we skip the 'You haven't changed a bit' bull?"**

**"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?"**

**"Any problem taking orders from me?"**

**"As director, or as a woman?"**

**"Either."**

**"If it were six years ago. The past won't be a problem. You were a damn good agent. Especially under cover."**

**"Jethro."**

**"Madam Director."**

_**So she's back now after six years.**_

_**That went as well as can be expected.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Song and Dance**

** Gibbs and Shepard were coming out of MTAC.**

** DiNozzo was working on the case.**

** Gibbs and Shepard were coming down the stairs between the squad room, MTAC and what was now Shepard's office.**

** "****You have no physical evidence linking Ari to the shootings, no wonder agencies here and abroad have doubts."**

** "****This bastard already killed one of my people, he's trying to kill more, and I'll tell you something else; no suit with a tight sphincter is getting in my way. And that includes you, Jen."**

** "****Agent Gibbs. On the job, it is **_**Director Shepard**_** or **_**Ma'am."**_

** "****Okay, what about off the job?"**

_**Is this his payback for six years ago?**_

_** I don't have time for this.**_

_** Maybe I should cut him a break, he just lost an agent and our forensic specialist almost followed behind our fallen colleague.**_

__**"****There won't be any **_**off the job**_**, Agent Gibbs."**

** "****That's too bad. I missed you, Jen."**

_**Now he misses me after six years.**_

__**"****Don't make this difficult, Jethro."**

_**Why the hell did I say that?**_

__**"****Fair enough. Won't happen again. Director."**

** "****We will continue with this conversation in private."**

** "****Gotta change my clothes, we can talk in my car on the way to the house."**

** "****Gibbs!"**

** "****Hey, I got a dead agent and a sniper on the loose. I do not have ten minutes to spare."**

_**As much as I wish he would have an ulterior motive for taking me to his house; this is definitely not the time or the place for that.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Basement Chat**

** Gibbs and Shepard were walking down the stairs to Gibbs' basement.**

_**This place hasn't changed a bit in six years. What are we living in a time capsule here or something, Jethro?**_

**Shepard had perched herself on a stool Gibbs had by his work bench.**

** "Is this the same boat you were building six years ago?**

** "Nope."**

** "What happened to it?"**

** "Burned her."**

** "Why would you….? You named it after an ex-wife."**

** "Let's go."**

** "Which one?"**

**"You know damn well which one."**

** "Why didn't you change the name?"**

** "Because it wouldn't matter. Every time I went out on her, I'd think of Diane.**

_**He's so freaking ridiculous.**_

**"You could've sold it."**

** "And watch some other guy sail off on her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You are a strange man."**

** "Me? Ha! You were a good agent, Jen."**

** "Were?"**

** "Yeah. Director's job is pure politics."  
**

** "I'm good at politics. NCIS needs someone who can shake the money tree on the hill and work with sister agencies."**

_**Sister agencies, really Jen.**_

**Wait. You won't call a boat a **_**she**_**, but it's **_**sister**_** agencies?**

** "I'm a schizoid libber. Comes from working with chauvinists like you."**

** "I can't believe you would give up field work for **_**rubber chicken **_**dinners."**

** "I don't think they serve that dish at Palena."**

** "Never heard of it."**

** "Why would you? It isn't take out."**

** "So, which of the tight sphincters is taking you out to dinner? Please, tell it's not Fornell."**

** "CBS Early Show. They want background before I go on TV."**

** "Jen. You can't do that."**

** "Excuse me?"**

** "Ari is a chauvinist. He is taking out the women I work with before me."**

** "Jethro. People who know don't believe Ari Haswari is the sniper, and you haven't provided any evidence to prove them wrong."**

** "Have you ever doubted me?"**

_**Loaded question there, Jethro.**_

**"Professionally? Never."**

** "Why are you doubting me now?"**

_**Ah let's see; we were once romantically involved and your track record with women says otherwise.**_

**"I have to establish a working relationship with these people."**

** "Who are you gonna side with, Jen? Them or me?"**

** "Give me a tough question."**

** With that the duo left the house and returned to agency to find DiNozzo with Shepard last partner and close friend; Mossad Officer Ziva David.**

** The boys went about filling each other in. While the ladies greeted each other and chatted for a bit.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Late Night Phone Call**

** Gibbs had just been hoodwinked by Ari and played chicken on a wet Georgetown street with Ducky due to a bout of manipulation on Ari's part.**

** Gibbs just pulled up on Shepard's street just outside of her Georgetown townhouse. **

** Shepard was in bed going over case files; ones that she had brought home with her that night.**

** "Shepard."**

** "I need a partner for the night. You up for it?"**

** "Jen?"**

_**Is he asking what I think he's asking me?**_

__**"Jethro, don't you know any other women?"**

** "None I can call for back up. You didn't think I meant…"**

_**Bastard.**_

__**"That's what you have a whole team of agents for."**

** "Well, McGee is on protection duty with Abby. DiNozzo is tailing Ziva."**

** "DiNozzo is what?"**

** "He's tailing Ziva."**

** "Where are you?"**

** "Outside."**

** Shepard got up and looked out her window. She saw Gibbs down below with his phone still attached to his ear and waving at her.**

_**Of course he's out there. Where else would he be?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Post Kidnapping**

** Gibbs, his team and Shepard had a taxing day by the time it was all done with.**

** Ducky along with Palmer were tying up their end of the investigation.**

** Shepard was leaning against the open autopsy table when Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee in hand.**

_**I was right before; he does think of me as a wife.**_

**"I'm fine, Jethro. Really. It's a probie mistake. I should've known better. Never should have let my guard down. How many times have we said that? Stanley was a hell of an agent. He didn't deserve this. And I know what you're going to say. I'm the Director now. It comes with the territory. But I hope to God, I never get us to it.**

_**Okay it's your turn to say something; Jethro.**_

**Ducky and Palmer were working on the paper work at Ducky's desk.**

** "Are you ever going to say anything?"**

** "Have a drink." Gibbs said as he offered his coffee to her.**

_**Have a drink? Have a drink. That's what you say to me after all of this?**_

**Gibbs and Shepard were debriefed on the autopsy results of youngest Dempsey brother.**

** David had been cleared much to Shepard's relief.**

_**Of course she's going to side with Ducky and clear David. Her and David are attached at the hip; they have been since Jen brought her here from Mossad.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Lifeless Love**

** Gibbs had just been blown up and put into his second coma.**

** Shepard had come from a dinner at the White House to check on Gibbs and to be at her former partner and ex-boyfriend's side while he was comatose.**

** After pulling a few strings and calling in a favor from the Secretary of State; Shepard had been allowed to stand outside of Gibbs' room in Portsmouth's trauma one wing with Sciuto while the nurses and other hospital staff got Gibbs situated.**

** Shepard had been updated throughout the time that Gibbs comatose by Gibbs' doctor. DiNozzo had called at one point and even came to be at Gibbs' side with Shepard. **

** There was something kind of unique about the whole situation. Gibbs' two partners waiting for him to wake up from his coma just as everyone else on the team was hoping for.**

** Eventually after hours of waiting on Shepard and the team's behalf; Gibbs woke up from his coma.**

** Once Shepard found out that Gibbs had regained consciousness; she was beyond relieved as she went to tell Gibbs' agents and Sciuto.**

_**Thank God; he came back. Things wouldn't be the same if he didn't wake up.**_

_** I guess since Gibbs is in the hospital; it's my turn to keep the team in check. It's time for me to be the Mom and Dad to the quartet.**_

__**Since she started at the agency as Director and saw how Gibbs was a father figure to DiNozzo, McGee, Sciuto and now David; Shepard knew that she had been designated the mother figure to DiNozzo, McGee and Sciuto when she took the Director's job. But that wasn't a big deal to Shepard since she knew she was a mother figure to David before they came to the home office.**

** Hours later Shepard was working on finding someone that Gibbs knew and remembered that would be able to help him remember things. **

** "Did you know when Jethro was married that he had a daughter?"**

** "No, that's impossible. I know all three of Jethro's ex-wives. They had no children." Ducky said as he came into Shepard's office.**

** "With his first wife, Shannon; he did. They married in eighty – two, and had a daughter; Kelly, who was born in eighty – four."**

** "I can't believe it."**

** "There's more. They were murdered when Jethro was fighting in Desert Storm. Shannon witnessed the shooting of a Marine in Oceanside. She identified the killer as Pedro Hernandez, a Mexican drug dealer working Camp Pendleton. An NIS agent was assigned to protect her. A sniper shot him in the head while he was driving their van. He died instantly. Shannon and Jethro's eight year old daughter; Kelly were killed in the crash."**

** "That is so awful."**

** "Kelly looked a lot like Jethro; didn't she?"**

** "Yes, a bit. She's a beautiful child."**

** "Very. So was Shannon. Jethro always did like redheads."**

_**Don't worry about it, Ducky; I was just a bit nostalgic.**_

__**"Was Hernandez ever caught?"**

** "No. He fled to Mexico. NIS tried to extradite, but the Mexican authorities always claimed they couldn't find him. It's in our cold case files."**

** "Oh, you can close it."**

** "What do you know?"**

** "Jethro would have pursued the killer of his wife and daughter to hell and back. Jethro got his revenge."**

** Sometime later after being filled in by Gibbs' doctor who was still hopelessly flirting with her just after she found and convinced Gibbs' mentor from NIS; Mike Franks, to come up from his Mexico beach home to help them with Gibbs, Shepard went back to Gibbs at his hospital room.**

** "Jethro."**

** "Shannon?" **

** "No, Jethro. It's me, Jenny. You still don't remember me?"**

** Gibbs remembered something and Shepard knew exactly where he went.**

** "Maybe."**

** "I'm Jenny. We were partners."**

** "After Shannon died?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Did I marry again?"**

** "Three times."**

** "No way."**

** "Afraid so."**

** "Oh, you're an ex-wife?"**

_**Me an ex-wife? I wouldn't be here if I was; Jethro.**_

__**"Oh, God no. I'm the Director of NCIS."**

** "For a moment I thought you were somebody else."**

_**Oh Jethro; we both know that you were remembering that second night in Marseilles when we made love for the first time.**_

__**"You remembered us making love; didn't you, Jethro?"**

** Gibbs made a noncommittal face as his response to Shepard's inquiry.**

** "At least that's a start…."**

** Hours later after David got Gibbs to come back to the agency to help wrap up the case.**

** After the bad guy got away and Gibbs had a quick conversation with Shepard in her office; he decided to retire.**

** Gibbs went down to squad room to say his goodbyes to his agents, Sciuto and Ducky.**

** Shepard watched from the stairs Gibbs said his goodbyes.**

_**Jethro; you don't have to do this. **_

__**Gibbs' exit was just as emotional for Shepard as it was for Sciuto.**

_**Jethro; just stay. Stay, Jethro, stay. We need you here. I need you here. **_

__**With that last mental plea from Shepard; she along with the others watched as Gibbs asked Ducky to take him home.**

** "Semper fi." Gibbs said as he departed from the agency with Ducky.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gibbs' Return**

_**I really did miss that view. Harbor isn't bad either.**_

* * *

** Shepard was walking up to Gibbs' front door one night. **

** Gibbs had come back up from Mexico; this time it was to help Fornell to re-catch a former Petty Officer they had put in jail a number of years ago. **

** As it turned out it wasn't the Petty Officer who had committed the crime as Gibbs and Fornell thought; but the elderly man the Petty Officer had befriended.**

** So the case was wrapped and everyone knew that Gibbs would be heading back to Mexico as soon as possible.**

_**Still can't believe how sly he was when he was up here the last time to help clear Ziva of those charges, he really wasn't subtle at all. I know he misses the view.**_

**Gibbs is down in the basement mentally taking the days events in.**

** He hears the all too familiar sound of Shepard's heels hitting the floor.**

_**Looks like I got her.**_

**Seconds later Gibbs watched as the second love of his life sauntered down the basement stairs.**

** "I just came by to tell you that Derrick Paulson has been cleared of all charges. You saved that boy's life."**

** "He did most of the work."**

** "Don't sell yourself short. Or is it too late for that?"**

** "Is this supposed to be some sort of pep talk to get me to stay, Jen? You don't want me back?**

_**Of course I want you back; Jethro, in more ways than one.**_

**"No, I don't."**

** "Worried you won't be able to handle me, **_**Director**_**?**

** "No, Jethro. I'm afraid you won't be able to handle yourself. You have already been in two comas. You might not come out of a third. The fact is, you're good. The best. When you're as good at something as you are, when you can make a difference like you can; you just don't quit."**

** With that knowing that she had got to Gibbs; Shepard left him to mull things over.**

** The following morning; Gibbs stunned his agents by coming back.**

** Shepard was quite proud of herself.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Setting the Record Straight**

**_We need to talk._**

* * *

** "Usually when someone says that they need to talk; the actually talk."**

** Gibbs had gone up to Shepard's office with her after she unleashed her anger on his agents and Sciuto.**

** "You were out of control."**

** "Look who's talking, Jethro."**

** "That was different and you know it."**

** _Bullshit. That was far from different._**

**"That was far from different. The only difference was you were seeking justice for your agent's death. I'm avenging my father's death."**

** _Damn I forgot how passionate she gets about things._**

**"Jen, you just snapped at my agents and Abby. That's not you."**

** "I know that; Jethro. I didn't mean to snap like that. I just want justice for my dad's death and if that means doing what I have to so that happens then I'm sure as hell going to do it."**

** "You sound like…"**

** "Like you after Ari killed Kate. I know."**

** "Just be careful and come to me if you need anything."**

** "Thank – you; Jethro. It's good to know that you have my back."**

** _Always have; Jen and always will._**

**"Always will; Jen."**

** With that Gibbs and Shepard returned to the rest of the team. Shepard apologized for lashing out on them like she did. **

** _This is whole thing with getting La Grenouille needs to end now before it destroys me or causes me to lose my job._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Internal Affairs**

_**Long live the Queen**_

* * *

** "La Grenouille is dead." Shepard as emotionless as she could.**

** Rene Benoit was the man Shepard held responsible for her father's death over a decade ago, so as far as Shepard was concerned Rene Benoit got what he deserved after all these years.**

** But now despite her elation; the FBI, Fornell and NCIS' Assistant Director were in her house.**

** That was something Shepard didn't like.**

_**This wasn't Fornell or Vance's idea. They are the puppets, Kort is behind this.**_

** Fornell put the entire agency on lockdown and started interrogating Gibbs and his team; Ducky and Abby included.**

** Gibbs at one point connected the dots when he was being questioned by his friend.**

_**He's after Jen.**_

**"Whatever evidence you have against her, Tobias better be good. When she's cleared of all the charges; I want what you have on her."**

** "We'll see, Jethro."**

** Sometime later while Fornell was still questioning the rest of Gibbs' team; Vance went up to Shepard's office.**

_**We both know why you're here, Leon; so why don't you just get on with it?**_

**"Are you going to ask for them?"**

** Vance then asked for Shepard's gun and id.**

** Shepard placed them on her desk.**

** "I'm sorry; Jenny." Vance said.**

_**Bullshit, Leon; we both know that you aren't.**_

**Hours later after the case and accusations against Jenny seem to be falling a part at the seams thanks to Gibbs and his team clearing her name; Shepard was back at NCIS as the reigning Director.**

** Jeanne Benoit was in Interrogation and Shepard insisted on talking to her.**

** Fornell rejected the idea.**

** But Vance overruled him.**

** Seconds later Shepard was in Interrogation on the opposite side of the table from Jeanne Benoit.**

** Shepard was sympathetic and she even apologized to Jeanne.**

** Once Kort, Vance, Fornell and the rest of the FBI lackeys along with Jeanne Benoit were out of her house; Shepard relaxed some in her office.**

** Gibbs came up to Shepard's office to check on her.**

** "Fairytale ending."**

_**Yes, Jethro.**_

**"The frog is dead and the jesters have been kicked out of the kingdom.**

** "The Queen is back on her throne."**

** "If you're expecting some sort of knighthood, I'm sorry to say that I've misplaced my sword."**

** There was pause between the former partners.**

** "Long live the Queen." **

** With that Gibbs left Shepard to her own devices.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Broken Family**

_**You my dear, were a woman who always knew what she wanted. A trait as some may have seen as mere careerism, rather than the true sense of duty I know carried you. That's why I can't help but wonder if your death too, was on your terms.**_

* * *

**By now the entire agency knew that Shepard was dead. **

** Vance had been called in by SECNAV to fill the void.**

** Gibbs wasn't himself.**

** Nor was his team.**

** Sciuto had lost it when she and McGee were told by Ducky about Shepard's untimely demise.**

** DiNozzo was blaming himself in between working the case.**

** David was trying to help her partner come to terms with the loss so that she herself wouldn't lose it like Sciuto had.**

** If anyone were to lose it; it should be David since she was the one who found Shepard's bloody, lifeless body amongst the bodies of the dead hit men.**

** Everyone expected Gibbs would be right there too; on the brink of sadness due to the history he had with Shepard.**

** Gibbs brought himself down to autopsy to say one final goodbye to Shepard; the woman he loved, his partner.**

** He knew why Shepard did what she did, he knew why she called Franks to help her. **

** He would have done the same if the roles had been reversed.**

** As he came into autopsy; Ducky and Palmer let him have his moment.**

** But he couldn't bring himself to open the body bag his partner was in.**

_**Why Jen, why? You should've came to me. Things would be different if you had.**_

**With that Gibbs vowed to avenge his partner's death and did when he took care of Shepard's mark from the op in 1999 with his mentor at his side.**

** Franks returned to his family in Mexico.**

** Vance took the vacant place at the agency and broke Gibbs' team up after Shepard's funeral.**

** The once perfect family at NCIS wouldn't be the same again. **

** But at the moment after they had lost Shepard and after Vance broke up the team; they all vowed to keep Shepard as well Todd in their hearts and minds.**

** After all; even though they were now both six feet under, Shepard and Todd were still family.**

** They always would be.**


End file.
